


Fear of losing you

by Azaru



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27923062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azaru/pseuds/Azaru
Summary: Пятница сообщает, что Тони в опасности. Брюс вместе с Наташей и Клинтом пытаются разобраться, в чём дело. Но Старк, когда дело касается Питера, может поражать своим упрямством...
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 14





	Fear of losing you

**Author's Note:**

> бета-редактор: gerda-and-kay

Когда Брюс добрался до личного этажа Тони, внутри апартаментов миллиардера обнаружилась парочка переругивающихся мстителей. С учётом того, что странное сообщение от Пятницы застало Беннера всего пятью этажами ниже и он сразу отправился проверять, в чём дело, можно было сделать вывод, что Наташа и Клинт изначально находились на личной территории Старка. И ещё, конечно, территории, Питера Паркера, ведь не стоит забывать, что Человек-паук единственный из мстителей, кого Тони рад видеть рядом с собой 24/7. Поэтому во время своего пребывания в башне Пит проживал на личном этаже Старка и имел комнату по соседству со своим наставником.

— С каких пор ты так переживаешь за Старка, Нат? — злился Соколиный глаз, оттаскивая подругу от коридора, ведущего к спальням. Одновременно с этим Клинт пытался не выронить из второй руки увесистую бутылку. — План ведь какой был? Стащить у богатого папочки коллекционный виски, а не идти и поправлять ему одеялко!

Брюс улыбнулся, вот и найден ответ на вопрос, куда закадычные друзья исчезли сразу же после сегодняшней вечеринки, которая проводилась в башне. Не могут эти двое обойтись без приключений на свои зад… кхм, горячие головы!

Романофф с лёгкостью вырвалась из захвата, перекрутилась, сделала подножку, и вот уже Клинт с возмущённый криком: «Эй! Так не честно!», свалился к её ногам. Из прически Наташи выбилась одна ярко рыжая прядка волос и мягко упала на лицо. Женщина её тут же сдула, сверкнула глазами и слегка зловеще проворковала:

— А кто сказал, что я волнуюсь за Старка?

Бартон, поднимавшийся обратно на ноги и баюкающий в руках чудом не разбившийся виски, завис, а когда отвис, выругался, а после обратился к ИИ:

— Пятница, где Питер?

— Питер Паркер находится на этаже, в своей спальне, — ровным тоном отозвалась Пятница.

— Вот видишь! Пацан спит, ложная тревога! — обрадовался Клинт, но Наташа не выглядела убеждённой и скептически сложила руки на груди. Бартон раздражённо цокнул и обернулся: — Брюс, хоть ты скажи ей, что волноваться не о чем!

Услышав своё имя, Брюс вздрогнул от неожиданности. Впрочем, с его стороны наивно было полагать, что рядом со шпионкой и опытным лучником хоть чьё-то присутствие могло оставаться незамеченным.

— Я… Эм… Считаю, что Наташа права, нужно разобраться в ситуации.

Клинт закатил глаза, а Наташа улыбнулась Брюсу совсем как раньше. Тепло и ободряюще. Он вздохнул, в который раз пожалев, что на сегодняшней вечеринке так и не решился пригласить на танец самую красивую женщину в мире. Пускай год после победы над Таносом выдался сложным и сумбурным, а времени разобраться в своих взаимоотношениях у них так и не выдалось, сути это не меняло. Они любили друг друга…

— Брюс, ты про ту хрень, что пришла нам по внутренней связи мстителей? — поморщился Соколиный Глаз. — Пятница, это ведь ты послала нам корявый сигнал бедствия? Там было что-то про Тони.

— Да, мистер Бартон, это была моя инициатива, но в процессе Босс приказал мне всё немедленно прекратить, — сухо, но с нотками раздражения ответила ИИ. — Поэтому сообщение получили только вы трое, потому что успели прочитать его раньше, чем оно было стёрто.

— Отлично, все живы! — поспешно воскликнул Клинт. — Теперь мы можем убраться отсюда? Если Старк поймает меня с этим, — он любовно прошёлся пальцами по боку бутылки, — то немедленно поджарит мою соколиную задницу с особым садистским удовольствием…

— Пятница, где сейчас Тони? — перебила его Наташа.

ИИ промолчала.

— Пока поднимался в лифте, я уже пытался связаться со Старком, — поделился Брюс, поправляя очки на носу. — Но безрезультатно.

Наташа выгнула бровь, а Клинт, растеряв всякую дурашливость, мигом стал серьёзным.

— Есть идеи, что за дерьмо происходит?

Брюс отрицательно покачал головой. Он надеялся, что Тони вот-вот выскочит откуда-нибудь, и всё окажется глупым розыгрышем в стиле Старка, но в глубине, там где сейчас беспокойно скребся зелёный парень, Брюс уже прекрасно знал ответ. Случилось что-то плохое. Видимо, на лице у него отразилась часть мыслей, потому что Наташа тут же хмуро взглянула на потолок.

— Кто-то ранен? Тони или, может, … — её голос чуть дрогнул. — …Питер?

Клинт втянул воздух сквозь зубы, а затем повисла напряжённая тишина. ИИ снова решила отмолчаться.

— Пятница, — угрожающе процедила Наташа.

— Босс запретил мне говорить, — виновато отозвалась ИИ, что было равнозначно положительному ответу.

— Блять, значит, они оба пострадали, — выругался Клинт и посмотрел на друзей. — Что будем делать?

Брюс кашлянул:

— Что бы там ни произошло, я думаю, они были вместе, когда это случилось…

— А Пятница сказала, что пацан у себя в спальне, — подхватил Соколиный Глаз и, вдруг оживившись, поиграл бровями: — Хм, что если они просто, ну вы поняли…

Наташа остановила его намёки одним лишь свирепым взглядом (который обещал океаны боли), Брюс же просто неодобрительно покачал головой. Клинт тихо пробурчал им в спины: «Я не извращенец, у меня у самого есть дети! Но только слепой не заметил бы эту телячью нежность между этими двумя!», после этого он с мученическим вздохом оставил бутылку с коллекционным виски на столике в гостиной и последовал за ними к комнате Паркера.

Наташа постучала, но предсказуемо никто не ответил, а Пятница на просьбу открыть, ограничилась холодным: «В доступе отказано».

— Нужно попасть внутрь, — заявила Наташа, прицельно оглядывая дверь и прилегающие к ней стены. — У меня есть взрывчатка.

Бартон присвистнул:

— С собой? Боюсь даже спрашивать, зачем она тебе понадобилась на вечеринке. И, эй, куда ты её прячешь, когда расхаживаешь в таком платье? Нет, не отвечай.

Романофф хищно оскалилась.

— Вы ведь знаете, что Старк тот ещё параноик, верно? — осторожно поинтересовался Брюс.

— Параноик — это ещё слабо сказано, — усмехнулся Соколиный Глаз.

— Взрывчатка не поможет попасть внутрь, да? — поняла Наташа.

Брюс кивнул:

— Боюсь, что так.

— Дай-ка угадаю, — сказал Клинт. — Тот внезапный ремонт полгода назад?

— Да, — ответил Брюс. — Теперь спальни на этаже Тони устроены по принципу сейфов. Он случайно мне проболтался…

— Все личные комнаты мстителей с повышенным уровнем безопасности, — подтвердила Пятница. — Но спальня Босса и Питера Паркера практически неприступны.

— Старк настоящий маньяк, — присвистнул Клинт. — Совсем помешался на безопасности пацана, хотя после всего случившегося его трудно в этом упрекать…

Соколиный Глаз осёкся, явно подумав в этот момент о своей семье. В его глазах промелькнула паника, он неловко закашлялся и отвернулся. Наташа положила ему руку на плечо и успокаивающе сжала.

— С ними всё хорошо, — произнесла она.

— Я знаю, просто… — Клинт потёр лицо и хохотнул. — Чёрт, мне тоже порой хочется спрятать их всех в сейф, сесть рядом и сторожить. Так что кто здесь маньяк, ещё вопрос открытый.

— Nu… my vse nemnozhko ku-ku, — ласково заметила Наташа на русском, убирая руку.

— С этим не поспоришь.

Бартон повернулся и благодарно кивнул подруге, та ответила ему тем же, а Брюс посмотрел на закрытую дверь. У него не было семьи, как у Соколиного Глаза, или таких явных привязанностей к детям друга, как у Наташи. Но ему нравился Питер Паркер. Не потому что тот часть мстителей, юный герой и Человек-паук. Просто такого умного, добродушного и самоотверженного ребёнка, как Пит, невозможно было не любить. Всегда и везде парнишка излучал живой свет, одним своим присутствием делая жизнь остальных чуточку — а в случае с Тони, казалось, что многократно — лучше.

Брюс не пытался лезть в душу к Старку, но и то, что порой можно считывать с поверхности, было исчерпывающим. Только слепой бы не заметил, так сказал Соколиный Глаз, а Брюс далеко не слеп. Но никогда, пускай даже в шутку, как делал это Клинт, он не стал бы опошлять чувства Тони и Питера. В формулировках Брюс не путался, это являлось именно чувствами: яркими, нежными, взаимно искренними и где-то даже разрушительными. Ибо эмоциональная созависимость этих двоих пугающе закономерна — если страдал один, второму становилось ещё хуже…

Брюсу пришлось ужесточить контроль над собой и применить особую технику дыхания, чтобы не допустить сильного выброса адреналина. Но даже после этого ментального кнута тревога отказывалась рассеиваться.

— Так, ладно, это комната-крепость, — голос Клинта вывел Брюса из оцепенения. — Наши действия?

— Пятница, ты можешь передать мои слова Тони? — спросила Наташа.

— Конечно, мисс Романофф, — тут же отозвалась Пятница, и в её интонациях чувствовалось одобрение.

— Скажи Старку, мы пришли помочь и сделаем это в любом случае вне зависимости от его желания.

— Ещё что-нибудь?

Наташа посмотрела на Брюса, будто спрашивая разрешения, он всё понял без слов и просто кивнул, соглашаясь.

— Да, — она озорно улыбнулась. — Передай, что Халку не терпится зайти внутрь и поздороваться.

Через две минуты, потраченные Старком на раздумья, замок с той стороны приглашающе щёлкнул.

— Вы можете зайти, — Пятница почти что с облегчением выдохнула эти слова. Если дело касалось её создателя, ИИ бесконечно поражала своей эмоциональностью и заинтересованностью.

Когда Брюс вместе с двумя другими мстителями оказались внутри, первое, что бросилось в глаза, это плачевное состояние комнаты. Сломанная мебель, раскуроченные обломки и осколки, валяющиеся повсюду, освещение, и то пострадало, работая с перебоями. По спальне Питера будто тайфун прошёлся, и Брюс, захваченный этой картиной бедствия, не сразу заметил действующих лиц. Наташа с Клинтом замерли вместе с ним, а затем одновременно их взгляды наткнулись на хозяина башни, и всё пришло в движение.

— Господи, Тони! — Брюс бросился к другу первым.

Старк сидел на полу, привалившись спиной к стене, хотя казалось, даже это действие давалось ему с огромным трудом. Порванный пиджак и рубашка открывали вид на многочисленные ссадины, такие же имелись на лице и руках, ещё внушительная гематома начинала расцветать на скуле.

Не теряя времени, Брюс принялся осторожно ощупывать мужчину, чтобы понять, насколько сильно тот пострадал. Тони, до этого никак на них не реагирующий, вдруг переключился, повернул к нему голову и изогнул губы в подобии улыбки.

— Не так быстро, Брюси, — его голос оказался сорванным и сухим, будто до этого он много кричал. Старк через силу придавал ему хоть какой-то окрас. — Мы ещё даже не были на первом свидании, а ты меня уже всего облапал.

Брюс тяжело вздохнул, ему было не до шуток.

— Тони, в данный момент только меньшая часть из твоих рёбер полностью цела. Ещё мне не нравится твоя правая рука, вероятно тоже перелом. Не говоря о возможном сотрясении мозга…

— Так вот откуда вся эта блядская боль, — издевательски протянул Старк, давая чётко понять, что ему плевать на свои травмы.

Соколиный Глаз фыркнул и присел на корточки рядом с ними:

— Кто тебя так отделал, старичок? И почему ты не воспользовался костюмом?

— Серьёзно? — делано оскорбился Тони. — Старичок? Я не ослышался, пенсия ходячая?

Клинт уже было повёлся и вступил в глупую словесную перепалку, но Наташа не дала Тони слезть с темы. Бесцеремонно пнув его ногу и вызвав шквал всевозможных ругательств, она наклонилась прямо к лицу Старка.

— Это ведь Питер сделал? — спросила женщина требовательно. — Что конкретно произошло, и где он?

Тони закрыл глаза, а когда через секунду вновь их открыл, Брюсу захотелось отшатнуться. Последний раз такой взгляд у Старка был, когда тот прилетел из космоса и сообщил, что не уберёг Питера. Бесконечная смесь боли, чувства вины и страха, что утратил самое ценное навсегда…

Клинт молча поднялся на ноги и отошёл к раскуроченной кровати, ему стало не по себе рядом с человеком, который решил без всякого предупреждения сбросить дурашливую маску и обнажить самую хрупкую часть себя. Наташу тоже проняло, но она это почти ничем не выдала, лишь спина и плечи напряглись чуть сильнее.

— Пит, он… — Старк умолк, а затем поднял голову. — Детка, будет лучше, если ты просто покажешь, сам я не в настроении.

— Хорошо, Босс, — мягко отозвалась Пятница и активировала экран на стене. Тот уцелел, но обзавёлся парочкой уродливых трещин, впрочем, картинка у видео при этом искажалась не критично.

Наташа кивнула, поднялась и отошла к Клинту.

— Тебе срочно требуется медицинская помощь, — тихо сказал Брюс.

— Подождёт, — непреклонно ответил Тони.

— Смысл держать целый штат врачей в башне, но сидеть и терпеть боль? — недовольно поинтересовался Брюс, впрочем, зная, что с Тони бесполезно спорить и проще сразу сдаться без боя. — Хорошо, тогда я принесу из ванной аптечку и обработаю хотя бы мелкие ссадины.

— Нет, — Старк остановил его порыв, припечатав тяжёлым взглядом. — Туда пока нельзя.

— Тони, какого… — Брюс не договорил, догадавшись: — Пит там, верно? — он оглянулся, только сейчас поняв, что Старк сидит как раз напротив плотно закрытой двери в ванную. — Он в порядке?

Тони поджал губы.

— Будет. По крайней мере, физически.

Больше Старк не проронил ни слова, и для того чтобы выяснить случившееся, Брюсу пришлось уставиться на экран вместе с остальными. Что ж, Пятница начала свой показ издалека…

Замелькали кадры с вечеринки. Казалось, что мстители уже целую вечность не собирались все вместе вот так просто, чтобы выпить и пообщаться. Двумя месяцами ранее правительство устраивало мероприятия по поводу годовщины победы над Таносом и возвращения людей обратно, но там под вспышками камер и тяжёлым слоем пафосных речей политиков мстителям приходилось держать себя в напряжении. Старк, уставший от показушных раутов больше остальных (ведь именно Железного человека требовали к себе все и сразу), почувствовал, что ещё чуть-чуть, и плотину прорвёт. Поэтому он принял решение сделать свой неформальный праздник, где люди смогут по-настоящему отпустить себя и расслабиться.

На вечеринке так же присутствовали многочисленные ребята из ЩИТа и сотрудники СИ разного звена, но по-настоящему лишних людей тут не было. Пятница выхватывала моменты с Питером, как тот веселился с мстителями, перекидываясь с ними шутками. Вот Ванда не выдержала и захохотала в голос над какими-то словами парня, а Питер довольно щурился. Вряд ли это хоть как-то относилось к последующему инциденту, скорее всего ИИ таким образом хотела успокоить своего создателя и сделать ему приятно. И действительно очень скоро до ушей Брюса донёсся трепетный шепот Тони: «Ну что за солнечный ребёнок…».

Затем Брюс с удивлением обнаружил себя на видео рядом с Питером. Он вспомнил этот момент, а затем отчаянно быстро покраснел, надеясь, что никто этого не заметит. Именно тогда Пит, видя его метания, посоветовал Брюсу прекратить мучиться и пригласить уже Наташу на танец. Слава богам, Пятница решила сосредоточиться на другом и чуть перемотала вперёд.

— Паркер! — к ним подошёл Натаниэль Ким, улыбчивый стажёр, с которым часто пересекался Питер. Кажется, эти двое неплохо общались. — Я запомнил, что ты любишь эту дрянь, так что держи. Хотя я всё равно не понимаю, как можно пить сладкую муть, в которой даже алкоголя нет.

— Спасибо! — обрадовался Питер приятелю по лаборатории и со смешком принял коктейль ярко голубого цвета. — Зря ты так, это очень вкусно. И да, алкоголя тут ноль.

— Ну, у каждого свои причуды… — парень усмехнулся, но тут его взгляд упал на Брюса. — О, доктор Беннер, как вы?

— Спасибо, Натаниэль, я хорошо.

Через минуту Брюс оставил ребят, Шури так активно ему сигнализировала из другого конца зала, что игнорировать её не было сил.

— Как тебе вечеринка? — спросил Питер, попивая коктейль.

— Честно? Ожидал от великого Старка чего-то более изощрённого, а тут всё так лампово и скучно… Либо журналисты его всю жизнь переоценивали, либо это старость.

Питер нахмурился, но тут же прогнал это выражение лица.

— А мне нравится.

— Кто бы сомневался, — пробормотал Натаниэль, но у Питера (и Пятницы) был отличный слух.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — напрягся Пит.

— Ну… ты же словно хвостик Старка. Все это видят и, понятное дело, что обсуждают.

— Обсуждают, значит, — произнес Питер, внимательно смотря на своего «приятеля». Брюс тоже наблюдал за происходящим на экране с недоумением, Натаниэль оказался не таким уж и приятным парнем, скорее, наоборот. — Тоже любишь поговорить о других за их спиной?

— Ой, да брось, не делай такое лицо, как будто я злодей какой-то и обижаю ребёнка. Паркер, ты жутко наивный, знаешь об этом? Нельзя жить с такой позицией по жизни. Согласен, иногда это мило, но и о чувстве достоинства надо подумать, Старк ведь реально тебя за щеночка принимает, а ты и рад…

— Исчезни, — внезапно и крайне жёстко приказал Питер.

— Что? — Натаниэль вздрогнул, он привык видеть лишь мягкую и добрую сторону Питера Паркера, не понимая, какая глубина и многогранность там скрывается.

— Я говорю, исчезни, — холодно улыбнулся Пит. — И держись подальше от меня и Тони, если хочешь тут работать в будущем. Хотя уже сейчас могу сказать, что этого не произойдёт.

— Пожалуешься папочке на меня? — издевательски поинтересовался парень. — Думаешь, Старк вечно будет носиться с тобой? В тебе нет ничего, слышишь, ничего выдающегося!

Становилось очевидно, что Натаниэль Ким держался рядом с Питером, чтобы хоть как-то заинтересовать Тони Старка, но в итоге его план провалился. А вот зависть продолжала расти…

— Согласен, — всё так же на удивление спокойно отозвался Питер. Другой бы на его месте уже разозлился, но Брюс припомнил, что парня травили в школе, и, видимо, Пит обзавёлся иммунитетом на разного рода мудаков. — Но даже если бы меня не было в жизни мистера Старка, тебя бы он всё равно не заметил. Тони не интересны такие люди, как ты, Натаниэль. Слишком мелко. Во всех смыслах.

Бывший приятель Питера заискрился такой злобой, что даже его лицо неестественно перекосилось, теряя свою привлекательность.

— Ты ведь хотел меня спровоцировать, да? На глазах у всех, на глазах у мистера Старка. Чтобы я сделал какую-нибудь глупость… — Пит задумчиво покрутил бокалом в руке, и в этом жесте Брюс проследил огромное сходство с Тони. — Возможно, ты мне даже что-то подсыпал.

Натаниэль инстинктивно отступил.

— Точно подсыпал, — вздохнул Питер, наблюдая за ним. — Натаниэль, что в бокале? Мне нужно знать, чтобы…

— Иди к чёрту! — истерично воскликнул Натаниэль, окончательно теряя самоконтроль. — Ты и твой Старк!

Питер проводил взглядом фигуру, что быстро растворилась и затерялась в толпе, и активировал часы на руке:

— Пятница, мне нужно сделать срочный анализ крови.

Ответ его застал уже в лифте:

— Питер, ближайшая пригодная лаборатория находится на 65 этаже.

— Хорошо, давай туда.

— Мне сообщить Боссу?

— Не нужно, я не хочу волновать мистера Старка. Надеюсь, всё обойдется. Ох, блин… — внезапно Питер согнулся пополам, хватаясь за живот. — Что-то мне хреново…

Лифт остановился, раздался голос Пятницы:

— Активирую протокол «Здоровье Паучка», приоритет — наивысший.

— Чего? — прохрипел парень.

— Питер, я известила Босса о твоём состоянии.

— Ница, ну зачем…

— Извини, — голос ИИ звучал виновато. — Босс приказал мне доставить тебя на личный этаж, он будет там через две минуты.

Лифт снова тронулся. Питер медленно вдохнул-выдохнул, а затем осторожно выпрямился. Когда створки открылись, парень смог сделать пять шагов, а затем его снова скрутило, и он рухнул на пол. Тони, вышедший из второго лифта, чуть об него не споткнулся.

— Пит… — только и сказал Старк, странно замирая.

Паническая атака - понял Брюс, наблюдая на экране за мучениями друга. Загнанное дыхание Тони очень быстро превратилось в страшные хрипы. Он задыхался. Но, к счастью, Питер пришёл в себя и, открыв глаза, сразу же сориентировался в ситуации.

— Мистер Старк, — тихо позвал Пит, ухватившись за край его брюк и потянув. — Вы должны дышать, слышите? Пожалуйста. Давайте вместе со мной, вдох-выдох…

Старк судорожно втянул воздух в лёгкие, не отрываясь смотря на Питера.

— Вот так, — слабо улыбнулся парень. — Вы большой молодец.

Старк склонился и помог ему встать, но очень быстро это превратилось в объятие.

— Карапуз, ты меня напугал, — голос Тони дрожал.

— Простите… — промямлил Питер, принимая помощь и успокаивающе обнимая в ответ. — Похоже, я реально отключился ненадолго.

— На минуту и двадцать секунд, Питер, — уточнила Пятница.

— Для меня это много, — заметил он в ответ. — Скорей всего, вся дрянь уже выветрилась из крови.

— Так, а теперь поподробнее, — потребовал Старк, отстраняя его от себя.

— Ну… меня немножко отравили?

— Ты меня об этом спрашиваешь? — хмыкнул Тони. — Немножко отравили - это типа как немножко беременна?

— Мистер Старк! — возмущённо фыркнул Питер, толкая наставника в плечо.

Старк хохотнул, и в этом всплеске смеха было больше облегчения, чем веселья, а затем притянул парня обратно.

— Так, а теперь серьёзно, малыш, — он посмотрел Питеру в глаза. — Кто. Посмел. Тебя. Тронуть.

Паркер скривился.

— Нам обязательно это обсуждать?

Тони вздохнул:

— Мда, я совсем забыл, с кем имею дело. Милая?

— Натаниэль Ким, стажёр, — тут же ответила Пятница.

— Предательница, — пробормотал Питер. — Мы дружили с ним, ну то есть нормально общались, когда пересекались в лабораториях. Видимо, он изначально хотел через меня добраться до вас и как-то впечатлить, а когда не вышло… Почему-то Натаниэль подумал, если я опозорюсь перед всеми, вы от меня отвернётесь, и тогда он сможет занять моё место или что-то типа того.

Тони приподнял брови:

— Вот идиот.

— Согласен, — улыбнулся Пит.

— Ница, этот Рафаэль ещё в здании?

ИИ не стала поправлять своего создателя насчёт имени.

— Данный человек поспешил скрыться сразу после ссоры с Питером, — доложила Пятница. — Послать за ним одного из Марков?

— Да!

— Нет!

Они произнесли это одновременно и недовольно уставились друг на друга.

— Мистер Старк, это лишнее, — к этому моменту они дошли до спальни Питера и остановились у двери. — Я в порядке, правда! Даже моё чутьё не сработало, был только обычный зуд от большого скопления людей на вечеринке, а это значит, что мне не желали чего-то по-настоящему плохого!

— Паучок… — Тони явно приготовился спорить и доказывать свою точку зрения, но взглянув на бледное лицо парня, лишь выдохнул: — Отдохни, ладно?

— А вы? Вернётесь на вечеринку? Наверное, все заметили, что вы ушли.

— Там уже не так интересно, как раньше, карапуз, — заметил Тони, сунув руки в карманы брюк. — Я лучше поработаю над последними обновлениями перчатки.

— Но мы хотели сделать это вместе…

— Завтра так и будет, обещаю, что финальная часть пройдёт с твоим участием. Но сейчас ты идёшь спать. Сможешь сделать это для меня?

Пит не выдержал атаки из комбинации строгого, а затем жалобного взгляда в исполнении Старка, и, сдавшись, кивнул.

— Только не сидите всю ночь, хорошо? — попросил Питер напоследок и скрылся в спальне.

— Как скажешь, мамочка, — Тони показал язык закрытой двери, а затем направился в сторону своей мастерской.

— Что насчёт Натаниэля Кима? — напомнила ИИ.

Лицо Старка мигом ожесточились:

— Пошли Марка и приведи мне этого недоумка…

Экран резко погас. Брюс, Наташа и Клинт обернулись к Старку с немым вопросом.

— Милая, что за мелодраматическая пауза? — сухо поинтересовался Тони взглянув на потолок. — Слишком театрально.

— Питер Паркер пришёл в сознание, Босс, — сообщила Пятница.

Старк напрягся:

— Как он?

Пятница не успела ответить, дверь ванной комнаты открылась, и вышел Питер. Его вид был не лучше, чем у наставника, и хотя регенерация успела поработать, на шее и груди длинные глубокие борозды шрамов не успели полностью зажить. Парень осмотрел разгромленную комнату, новых действующих лиц в виде мстителей, а затем наткнулся взглядом на Тони. На лице Питера отразилась мучительная вина, глаза покраснели от сдерживаемых слёз, и он поспешил опустить голову.

— Малыш, посмотри на меня, — тихо попросил Старк. — Ты ни в чём не виноват, понимаешь?

Питер вздрогнул, его губы задрожали:

— Мне нужно домой.

Повисла пауза.

— Я отвезу тебя, Пит, — внезапно вмешалась Наташа.

— С-спасибо, — прошептал Питер, но не сдвинулся с места.

Ему нужно, чтобы Старк его отпустил, понял Брюс.

— Идите, здесь всё равно нужно будет заняться небольшим ремонтом, — Тони выдавил из себя улыбку. — И передавайте горячей тётушке привет.

Питер ненадолго выбрался из своей раковины и поднял голову.

«Вы пострадали из-за меня!» — словно кричал взгляд парня.

— Со мной всё отлично, Паучок, — вслух сказал Тони. — Не накручивай себя.

Пит шмыгнул носом и сорвался с места, Наташа последовала за ним. Соколиный Глаз ненадолго замешкался, не зная, как ему поступить.

— Вали уже, — закатил глаза Тони. — И Клинт…

Бартон обернулся в коридоре.

— Позаботься о моём ребёнке.

— Конечно. Тебе не нужно о таком просить, дедуля, — ответил Соколиный Глаз и побежал догонять Наташу и Пита.

Брюс остался, Тони нуждался в помощи, даже если сам так не считал. Теперь когда ванная была свободна, Брюс мог спокойно взять аптечку.

Старк после ухода Пита словно растерял все силы и выпал из реальности. Очнулся, лишь когда почувствовал жжение в месте укола, Брюс ввёл ему сильное обезболивающее.

— Медсестричка из тебя так себе, — проворчал Тони.

— Жалко, что у тебя нет регенерации, — посетовал Брюс.

— И несмотря на это, я тот, кто пострадал меньше всего, — скривился Старк.

Брюс промолчал, начав обрабатывать рану на его лице.

— Вот что мне нравится в тебе больше всего, ты никогда не давишь, — хмыкнул Тони. — С тобой уютно, дружок.

Брюс покачал головой:

— Но это не значит, что мне не любопытно.

— Само собой, — тихо засмеялся Старк. — Знаешь, если бы мы сразу взяли кровь у Пита, как он хотел изначально… Но я халатно отнёсся к ситуации.

— Что это было? Наркотик?

— Какое-то новое синтетическое дерьмо с улиц, действует не сразу, как ты понял. Вызывает галлюцинации, ощущение сильного жара в теле. Люди скидывают с себя одежду и носятся голышом, вопя о драконах и прочей мифической пурге. Интернет уже пестрит роликами.

— Идеально для плана Натаниэля, опозорить твоего любимчика, — кивнул Брюс. — Но он не знал, что Питер мутант и реакции у него отличаются.

— Знаешь, Пятница быстро его нашла и доставила мне. Недоумок чуть не помер от страха. Всё мне выложил, будто на исповеди, плакал, раскаивался. Я отпустил его после того, как он поклялся никогда в жизни не приближаться к Питеру и следом подписал соответствующую бумагу. Но это было до того, как Паучку стало хуже… — Тони сжал кулак. — Сейчас он так просто не отделался бы.

— Не думай о себе хуже, чем ты есть, Тони. Я не верю, что ты стал бы вредить обычному завистливому ребёнку. Да, Натаниэль поступил глупо и подло, но по-настоящему не осознавал последствий. Пит был прав, ему не желали серьёзного вреда.

Тони не ответил.

— Реакцией Пита на наркотик была агрессия? — спросил Брюс.

— В том числе. Он не узнавал меня, кричал что-то невнятное, крушил тут всё. Я пытался успокоить, достучаться…

Брюс знал, что такое полностью потерять контроль над собой, а ещё свой главный страх навредить друзьям и любимым.

— Он мог убить тебя.

— Мог, — согласился Старк.

— Но ты всё равно не воспользовался костюмом? Это очень глупо, Тони. А ещё самонадеянно.

Тони пожал плечами:

— Боялся сделать ему больно. Пятница почти истерила, но я просто не мог заставить себя вызвать костюм…

— У Пита я заметил шрамы, откуда они?

Брюс уже и сам догадался, откуда, но почему-то ему казалось правильным задать именно этот болезненный для друга вопрос. Старк откинулся затылком на стену позади, немного помолчал и только потом заговорил.

— В меня в основном летели осколки, части от мебели, почти все ссадины я получил таким образом. На самом деле, я не осознавал до конца, что нахожусь в реальной опасности. Это же Пит… Но потом я подошёл слишком близко, и он схватил меня, сжал так, что рёбра хрустнули. Я заорал настолько громко, что пацан вздрогнул и ненадолго пришел в себя. Узнал меня, прошептал это своё: «Мистер Старк…», когда понял, что творит, и попытался полностью вывести себя из строя… — Тони посмотрел на Брюса. — Ты прав, нужно было воспользоваться костюмом и скрутить его сразу, но в итоге ведомый страхом навредить, я допустил ещё худшее. В отчаянье ребёнок распорол себе шею и грудь, а я валялся на полу и не мог пошевелиться.

— Что было дальше? — еле слышно выдохнул Брюс.

Тони дёрнул плечом:

— Пит заперся в ванной и отдал приказ Пятнице пустить в вентиляцию седативные для него.

— Он спас вас обоих.

— И заработал себе очередной ночной кошмар…

— Питеру с тобой повезло. Кажется, в этом мире нет никого, кто беспокоился бы о нём так же сильно, как ты, — мягко произнёс Брюс, но, опомнившись, добавил: — Ну если только Мэй.

— Признайся, ты забыл о ней, — хмыкнул Старк с улыбкой. — Что неудивительно, я ведь почти украл у неё ребёнка.

Брюс предпочёл не отвечать на эту откровенную провокацию.

— Пеппер считает это одержимостью, — вдруг признался Тони. — По началу ей нравилось то, как я забочусь о Пите. Но постепенно её взгляд менялся, пока она и вовсе не сказала, что я зациклен.

— А сам что думаешь?

— Мне никогда не нравилось копаться в себе, — ответил Тони, недовольно морща нос. — Потому что я и так знаю обо всех своих косяках. Список из недостатков, пороков и слабостей у меня внушительный. Но Пит - это совсем другое дело. Так что нет, я не согласен с Пеппер, я не зациклен и не одержим. Для того, что я чувствую, есть совсем другое слово.

Брюс ошеломлённо молчал, он не ожидал чего-то настолько сокровенного от Старка. Одно дело догадываться, но услышать это лично, вот так однозначно…

— Видел бы ты своё лицо, — фыркнул Тони. — Похоже, стресс плюс сильный обезбол развязали мне язык.

Их разговор прервал круг огненных искр. Посреди комнаты образовался портал, из которого через секунду появился Стивен Стрэндж.

— Явился-таки, — пробормотал Тони.

Верховный маг огляделся, воспринимая разгромленную комнату, как нечто обыденное. После он сдержанно поприветствовал Брюса и обратился к Тони.

— Что здесь произошло?

Несмотря на вопрос, хоть капельку заинтересованным Стрэндж не выглядел.

— Я споткнулся, — брякнул Тони.

— Тогда ты ещё более неуклюжий, чем я думал, — съязвил Стивен. — А ещё надоедливый. Ты отвлёк меня от важных дел, поэтому могу я узнать зачем тебе понадобился, и благополучно к ним вернуться?

— Без проблем, — непривычно охотно и миролюбиво отозвался Тони. — Я и сам не прочь ускорить процесс.

Стрэндж склонил голову.

— Что даже никаких детсадовских шуточек?

— Ты разочарован?

— Скорее приятно удивлён.

Когда эти двое встречались, то создавали очень странную атмосферу. Слишком уж похожи невыносимыми характерами и раздутым эго. Брюсу казалось, что он имел дело с двумя Старками одновременно, что было явным перебором.

— Зачем ты позвал мага? — вмешался Брюс.

— Хочу, чтобы наш Гарри Поттер воспользовался своим волшебным камнем, — несмотря на шутливый тон, говорил Тони абсолютно серьёзно.

— И отмотал этот вечер назад? — тихо прошептал Брюс. — С ума сошёл?

— Что, прости, я должен сделать?! — возмутился Стренж, услышав их, его знаменитый живой плащ взметнулся вверх, так же выказывая раздражение. — Похоже, когда ты «спотыкался», Старк, то сильно ударился головой.

Тони впился в мужчину пристальным взглядом:

— Просто сделай это, Стрэндж, и я спишу все твои долги передо мной.

Верховный маг выгнул бровь.

— С каких пор я тебе вообще что-то должен?

— С тех самых, как забыл огласить цену за спасение мира, и я жил в аду, так что не беси меня, — прорычал Тони теряя терпение, но, дёрнувшись, зашипел от боли.

— Боже, сиди спокойно, — попросил Брюс, пытаясь нанести мазь на пострадавшую часть лица.

— Ты жив и относительно здоров, Старк, — отчеканил Стивен. — К чему мне напрягаться и вмешиваться в ход времени? Изменить прошлое не так сложно, но у всего есть последствия. Прости, но… — бывший хирург сделал паузу, внимательно осмотрев миллиардера. — Твои сломанные рёбра того не стоят.

— Думаешь, меня волнует такая ерунда, как сломанные рёбра? — процедил Тони.

— Меня вот они очень сильно волнуют, — буркнул Брюс, но, конечно, же его все проигнорировали.

— Сегодня на вечеринке Питера отравили, он напал на меня, а затем навредил себе…

— С регенерацией мальчика это не проблема, — Стрэндж перебил Тони, хотя и не смог скрыть беспокойства на лице, что подтверждало талант Пита располагать к себе самых закрытых и сложных людей.

— Но его регенерация не может самого главного! — заорал Старк.

Стивен сложил руки на груди:

— И чего же?

— Стереть память.

Брюсу не понравились те странные напряжённые, почти безжизненные нотки, что проскользнули в его интонации. Судя по тому, как нахмурился маг, то и ему тоже.

— У Паучка проблемы со сном, его мучают страшные кошмары, о которых знают единицы, — начал рассказывать Тони, о чём уже упоминал при Брюсе. — Я просил нашу прекрасную ведьмочку помочь, но даже Ванда не справилась с этой задачей. Мозг Пита особенный, не даёт забыть травмирующие моменты. Регенерирует, упорно делая откат, и на любое последующее вмешательство даёт ещё больший отпор. Но знаете, что? В последнее время пацану стало заметно лучше, и хотя это далеко от нормы, я, чёрт побери, был счастлив, наблюдая за положительной динамикой. Пит выкарабкивался, и я всегда мог подстраховать. А что теперь? После сегодняшнего, уверен, всё вернётся и станет ещё хуже, а меня не будет рядом, чтобы помочь. Я его знаю, он меня не подпустит из чувства вины. Он теперь мне даже в глаза не смотрит… — Старк ненадолго умолк, а Брюс медленно вдохнул, оказывается, он не дышал, пока Тони изливал свои переживания. — Знаю, что о многом прошу, Стрэндж. Но я не могу потерять пацана снова и дать ему справляться со всем в одиночку.

Верховный маг побуравил его нечитаемым взглядом.

— Мне нужно подумать, — в итоге сказал Стивен, задействовал камень и, закрыв глаза, замер истуканом. Прошло не больше двадцати секунд, как Верховный маг произнёс: — Хорошо, я сделаю это.

Брюс удивлённо поднял брови, переглядываясь с Тони:

— Вот так просто?

— Неужели мои жалобные речи смягчили твоё каменное сердце? — по-доброму усмехнулся Тони. — Не подумай, что я чем-то недоволен, просто это действительно неожиданно. Я ведь даже ещё не перешёл к угрозам.

— Просмотрев варианты ближайшего будущего… — расплывчато начал объяснять своё решение Стрэндж, но Старк поднял руку останавливая его.

— На самом деле, не важно, почему ты согласился, я просто благодарен.

Верховный маг кивнул.

— Кстати, можно сделать так, чтобы я помнил всё? — спросил Тони. — Должен же я понимать, что именно собираюсь предотвратить.

— Это не по правилам, но так уж и быть, — Стрэндж пошел на встречу, но с крайне недовольным лицом.

— Отлично, я готов, — с энтузиазмом выдал Тони и повернулся к Брюсу. — Ты этого не вспомнишь, но спасибо за то, что был рядом сегодня.

— Ничего, — улыбнулся Брюс. — Главное, что у Пита и твоих рёбер всё наладится.

Тони хохотнул и тут же об этом пожалел:

— Точно, мои рёбра.

В этот момент Стрэндж подошёл ближе, коснулся плеча Старка, и комната потонула в зелёной вспышке света…

***

— …давайте же! Смелее!

Брюс моргнул:

— Что?

Пит разочарованно вздохнул:

— Я говорил, что вы должны пригласить Наташу на танец! Она этого ждёт!

Брюс неловко улыбнулся, но от ответа его избавил стажёр по имени Натаниэль Ким.

— Паркер! — окликнул парень и тут же удивлённо вскрикнул от того, что кто-то в него грубо врезался. — Какого чёрта… М-мистер Старк?!

— Он самый, — ухмыльнулся Тони. — А ты у нас… Рафаэль?

— Натаниэль, сэр, — поправил его парень, заметно нервничая.

— Это мне? — Старк выхватил бокал из рук Натаниэля и поднёс к губам, но пить не спешил.

Натаниэль побледнел, и Брюсу показалось это очень странным.

— Там нет алкоголя, мистер Старк, — засмеялся Питер, наблюдая за комичной картиной. — А ещё он очень сладкий, вам не понравится. Лучше отдайте…

Пит потянулся к своему наставнику, но тут рука Тони дрогнула, и бокал полетел вниз. Сработала паучья реакция, краем глаза Брюс видел, как Питер чуть дёрнулся, но остановил себя, чтобы не выдать.

— Упс, — Старк театрально вздохнул над осколками и голубой лужей коктейля. — Я такой неуклюжий.

Питер подозрительно сощурился, но Тони выглядел максимально невинно.

— Натаниэль, ты плохо себя чувствуешь? — спросил Брюс.

Стажёр покачал головой и кое-как выдавил из себя:

— Всё хорошо, доктор Беннер. Просто я… Мне пора… Извините.

Брюс вместе с Питером проводили парня недоумевающим взглядом. Один лишь Тони выглядел необычайно довольным и, хлопнув в ладоши, пробормотал: «Отлично, с мусором разобрались, идём дальше…», а затем уже громко:

— Пит, я пришёл тебя похитить.

— Чего? — лицо Паркера вытянулось.

— Закругляйся, малыш, — ярко улыбнулся Старк. — Пьянство откладывается на следующей раз.

— Но мистер Старк, вы же сами сказали мне перед вечеринкой отрываться!

—Ты нужен мне в мастерской.

— Прям щас? — проныл Паркер.

— Десять очков факультету догадливых паучков! — похвалил его Тони глумливо. — А теперь, пожалуйста, следуйте за мной, мистер Паркер.

— Куда? В подземелья?

— Именно.

Питер скривился, но Брюс видел, как его глаза радостно блеснули, когда он пошёл за своим наставником.

— Кстати, это был мой любимый, — проворчал Пит.

— Мм?

— Коктейль, что вы разбили, — объяснил парень.

Старк чуть притормозил, чтобы поравняться с Питером, а затем приобнял его за плечи, ведя к личному лифту.

— Не переживай, карапуз, взамен я сварю тебе какао, — насмешливо, но с нотками нежности, пообещал Тони.

— Звучит здорово! Но давайте лучше я, мистер Старк, а то в прошлый раз…

Брюс так и не услышал, что же там такого приключилось в прошлый раз с бедным какао в руках Старка. Но покидая зал, парочка счастливо смеялась, и Тони тянулся к кудрявой макушке Пита, чтобы взлохматить ту ещё сильнее.

— Хм, если так подумать, то ведь я так до сих пор и не понял суть их отношений, — вздохнул кто-то рядом с ухом Брюса.

Он подскочил на месте, а, повернувшись, наткнулся на Стивена Стрэнджа, который появился не пойми откуда. Впрочем, на то он и Верховный маг…

— Ох, это вы, — Брюс застенчиво улыбнулся, поправляя очки. — Добрый вечер.

— Виделись уже.

— Разве? — удивился Брюс, на что в ответ получил лишь издевательскую ухмылку, которая могла перещеголять даже фирменную Старка.

Но какой бы интригующей личностью не являлся Верховный маг, Брюс быстро забыл о нём, стоило лишь Наташе Романофф решительно двинуться в его сторону.

— Привет, красавчик, — улыбнулась ему женщина, а затем понизила голос до озорного шёпота: — Бартон собирается стащить коллекционный виски у Тони. Не хочешь с нами?


End file.
